Setting Page Templates
The following are formatting templates to use when filling in sections of the Campaign Setting, by using these we can ensure that all the information is stored in a uniform way that will help to keep the wiki simple and easy to use. When writing in the wiki, some simple rules to follow are: *Whenever possible, link up your new information to existing pages in the wiki by clicking the source button and using the code text where 'page' is the end of the destination page's url and text is the word that will be displayed. eg. to link to 'http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/L4W:Daunton#The_Great_Library' you would put The great Library. If the information you are adding is from a character's background, please provide a link to that character's sheet. *If you want to expand on something you mention enough to warrant it's own page, simply surround the word with then when you save the page you can follow the link to a new wiki article. *Whenever you reference something that occurred in an adventure, please provide a link to the appropriate post in the L4W forums like so text, eg. New Wiki Discussion Thread. Formatting an Adventure Summary Example page: The Closed Eye Where possible, use the following format for adventure summaries. Simply click the 'source button on the page you're editing then copy-paste the below. Code Adventure Title A one sentence hook for the adventure. Participants DM: Judge: PCs *Character 1, race, class, played by, From date - date, character status (died, player left etc) *Character 2, race, class, played by, From date - date, character status (died, player left etc) *Character 3, race, class, played by, From date - date, character status (died, player left etc) *Character 4, race, class, played by, From date - date, character status (died, player left etc) *Character 5, race, class, played by, From date - date, character status (died, player left etc) Synopsis Write a synopsis of the adventure here. NPCs *Character Name, a short description. Locations Organizations Conclusion When the adventure finishes write about how it came to a close and what has changed in the setting through the course of the adventure (i.e. NPC has owes a favour, an explosion has caused damage to a certain street) Game Mechanics Quests Write about any quests complete through the course of the adventure. Rewards Write about any rewards given through the course of the adventure. Be sure to add the categories 'L4W' and 'L4W Adventure' Formatting the Geography Formatting the Gods Example page: Merkari Where possible, use the following format for Gods and Demi-Gods. Simply click the 'source button on the page you're editing then copy-paste the below. Code Summary Write your summary here. *'Usual Gender': *'AKA': *'Favored weapon': “weapon name” weapon type *'Portfolio': *'Suggested Channel Divinity Feat': Names in Other Cultures Greek: name Roman: name Imperial: name Allarian: name Savage Lands: name Hzakan: name Churches & Cults of ### Cult 1 Write brief information about the cult here, if you have a lot to write, provide a link to a new page in the 'Threats & Organisations' chapter. Cult 2 Write brief information about the cult here, if you have a lot to write, provide a link to a new page in the 'Threats & Organisations' chapter. Myths 'Myth 1' Write your myth here. 'Myth 2' Write your myth here. 'Myth 3' Write your myth here. In place Here is where you write about how a god is worshipped differently in a non Allarian/Dauntonian culture. Involvement in Adventures Adventure 1 Add the categories 'L4W' and 'L4W Gods' If you have created a new page (i.e. for a Demi-God) be sure to make a link on the wiki's contents page. Category:L4W Category:L4W Templates